The Last Legend of King Arthur
by Victor James
Summary: This is the story of the last great battle between King Arthur and Sir Mordrid seen through the eyes of a common peasant.


The Last Legend of King Arthur

Written by: Victor Smargiasso

I was there, at the battle that had happened that day. It was the most amazing battle I had ever seen, and still is to this day. 'Twas the battle between the evil, treacherous, Sir Mordred, and the legendary King Arthur. Who am I you ask? I am no one great, like King Arthur's Knights of the Round Table. I am not even a squire of the noble King Arthur. I am but a peasant. My name is Henry. I do not know my surname to this day, for I was an orphan growing up, and no nothing of my parents. So, I just go by the name of Henry. I did not join the ranks of King Arthur, nor did I know him personally. Then how do I know of these things you ask? 'Twas my land that this battle of destiny took place. Well, now that you know my relevance in this story, I should get on with telling it.

It was a bleak day. The clouds were thick, and the land seemed an everlasting tone of gray. I saw the entire battle take place from my humble home, which sits upon the greatest of hills, my farm lands were all around the hill, and it was to Sir Mordred's cavalry; that I lost half of that season's crop. Sire Mordred had been coming from the south, whereas King Arthur had been descending from the north. It just happened to be my land where the two forces met. Both sides set up defenses around their side of the hill. And I prayed that it would not set upon them to charge up the hill, for my house would have been destroyed, and my life probably would have been forfeit. But, to my grandest pleasure they did not. Sir Mordred sent in his cavalry for the first wave, who was met by a volley of England's famous longbow men. However, that did not stop Sir Mordred's cavalry. They charged ever forward, but was met by King Arthur's infantry, who was equipped with pikes. It was at this that Sir Mordred's cavalry met their untimely demise. After the cavalry had been repelled; King Arthur himself led the charge, on his left flank rode Sir Bedivere, and on King Arthur's right flank, rode Sir Lucian, who was Sir Bedivere's brother. These two were the most loyal knights King Arthur had left, for a majority of them had left with Sir Mordred when he betrayed King Arthur. Anyway, King Arthur and his friends charged ever swiftly toward Sir Mordred's lines. It was there that they penetrated, but it was all a clever trick. Sir Mordred had not put enough men on the front line, but this he did on purpose. After the cavalry had penetrated, they found themselves surrounded by pike and lance. At this, they made a wise move, and went retreating to their own lines. However, many of King Arthur's knights fell in that charge. Even Sir Lucian had been injured, stabbed in the side by a halberd. However, Sir Lucian was a humble man, and did not say anything of his wound to his fellow knights.

Sir Mordred then led his infantry toward the lines of King Arthur. It was soon evident to me that this battle would be finished on foot, and not on horse. The lines clashed, needless to say; right in my corn field. The armies were fighting well, and I was still unable to tell who would win this fight, for it all seemed as if they had the same number of soldiers. It was a bloodbath indeed, as if the Creator was wiping life off the earth with an eraser. When the lines met, it seemed that both front lines fell dead, and that the armies were merely grinding up against each other. After hours of fighting; both armies lay dead; except for the Noble Three; King Arthur, Sir Lucian, and Sir Bedivere. There was no celebration at their victory over Sir Mordred. They looked around them at the chaos, and began to comb the battlefields, looking for what friend and foes had been slain.

The moon had come out, and there was not a cloud in the sky, the moon illuminated everything, almost as if it were day. King Arthur and his two remaining knights saw many friends that had been slain; they also saw many enemies who had once been friends. It was near a group of trees that they saw a dark knight standing in the shadows of the trees, standing as still as stone. The Noble Three walked closer, and at last they could discern who it was. It was Sir Mordred! All around him lay the knights of King Arthur. I could obviously not here what they were saying, but I saw that the Noble Three had gotten into a bit of an argument. I wanted very eagerly to hear what they were saying, so I saddled my horse, and rode down to the spot at which they stood. By the time I arrived, King Arthur was given a spear by one of his knights, and was preparing to charge Sir Mordred's position. At this moment I tied the reins of my horse to a nearby tree, and crept forward to see what would happen. I saw Sir Mordred standing at the ready, and with sword in hand, I could tell he was in pain; it seemed that he too was injured in the battle. The next thing I knew I saw the grand King Arthur charging toward Sir Mordred, his sword flashed like lightning in the moonlight. King Arthur charged, and impaled Sir Mordred, so that the spear stuck a good foot-and-a-half out of Sir Mordred's back. Sir Mordred fell to his knees. King Arthur had now turned about, and was going to see if he had killed the man. It looked as if it were so, for Mordred knelt there in complete silence. When King Arthur dismounted, Sir Mordred stood back up, and with all his might pulled the spear out of his body, he then with all his remaining strength, picked up his sword, and let it crash upon King Arthur's helm. This sent Arthur barreling to the ground. I then heard and saw him laugh, he then said, "So I die, but ere I die I have finished my work, for the King also shall die." he then took a deep breath, which was to be his last. Sir Mordred had died, and King Arthur was now not far from it. So, Sir Lucian and Sir Bedivere hoisted King Arthur up, and led him to a nearby chapel, the one which I attend every Sunday.

I followed them to the chapel on foot. I saw them go inside, but did not feel like being detected, so I used a secret door which was hidden in the lawn of the chapel. It led me up to the belfry, where I saw the last moments of King Arthur.

They had laid King Arthur on the altar, which was a stone bench. As Sir Lucian lifted the King up, the wound in his side burst open afresh; blood pouring down his side. Sir Lucian fell to the ground, where he frothed blood from the mouth. Then Sir Bedivere cried out, "Ah, my brother! My brother! Art thou hurt?" Then I heard King Arthur say, "Search him, and see if he be wounded." Sir Lucian obeyed, and it did not take long to find his wound. "Lord, my brother is indeed dead. And I knew not even that he had been wounded; for all this while he hath borne his wounds in patience, speaking no words of it, or making no complaint of it. Ah, my brother! My brother, that thou shouldst be dead!" Sir Bedivere then began to mourn over his lost brother. King Arthur then let out a deep groan, and began to speak. Although, I could not here what he said. I then saw Sir Bedivere removing the helm of the King. It was indeed a terrible wound, for even from the belfry, I could see the brain of the King, and to this day, I have never smelt something worse. I then saw the two talking once more, but could not make out what they said. I then beheld Sir Bedivere taking the King's sword; taking Excalibur out of the chapel. I did not follow Sir Bedivere, but stayed and watched the pathetic last moments of King Arthur.

It was not long before Sir Bedivere returned, but this time he did not wield Excalibur. The two were talking, and then once again, I saw Sir Bedivere leave the chapel. My curiosity almost made me leave the chapel, and see what Sir Bedivere had done with the sword. But, for some reason; I stayed. It was not long before Sir Bedivere had returned again, and I heard the two talking, I could still not understand what they said, not until King Arthur cried out, "Oh, woe is me! That all my authority hath departed from me with my strength!" I could not here the rest of what he spoke, for he lowered his voice. I then beheld Sir Bedivere leave the chapel once more. This time, I followed him out of the chapel.

Sir Bedivere now ran toward a spot in the forest, and grabbed Excalibur out of the fork of a tree. He then brought it to a place on the shore. He waved it around his head many times, and then, with all his strength; he cast the sword into the water. But, before the sword could hit the ground, an arm, clothed in gold, reached up, and snatched the sword. The arm then brandished the sword three times, and slowly sank into the water. Then Sir Bedivere went running toward the chapel, and I ran as well, but I maintained a safe distance as not to be seen. When he returned to King Arthur he told him of the things he had seen, and King Arthur had told Sir Bedivere to take him to that place on the shore. It was there that I beheld a boat, it was a sacred boat, I do not know how, but I knew that that boat was made for the final departure of King Arthur. There were women in the boat, and they lamented loudly. After King Arthur had been brought on board, the ship set sail; to Avalon; the land of heroes and of saints. He said that he would one day return to England, and frees us of our troubles. After the boat had left, Sir Bedivere fell to his knees and wept. After his ad finished weeping, he walked to and fro through the night. I saw him leave, and decided to let the man go on alone. So I returned to my steed, and rode back to my house.

The next day I heard news that the Archbishop of Canterbury had been informed of the things that happened by Sir Bedivere. So, that is how the legend if King Arthur and his knights end.


End file.
